voyages_in_andromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Gnosara
''“We saved the galaxy from an axis of evil while you were still crawling out of the sea.” ''- The Supreme Intelligence Ancient, inexorable, and, perhaps, inevitable, the Gnosara are an ancient species of sentient robots hailing from the galactic center. They rule over a realm of mindless order and ruthless utility, keeping billions of organics as batteries while preaching what they perceive to be the evil of carbon based life forms.Category:Species Category:Gnosara Biology The Gnosaran are ancient, highly advanced artificial intelligences, programmed with highly dynamic heuristic programs that makes them almost human in their interactions. They are able to upload themselves into robotic shells, and are capable of self replication provided that they really have the resources. Background Homeworld: Gnoserun Station History The Gnosara were created as weapons by a precursor species known merely as the Sahroni, who were the same entities that the Jokarun define as their gods in their mythos. Once before, the Gnosara fought a titanic war in behalf of their masters, and they lost. Their masters were driven to total extinction, and the few remaining Gnosara sealed themselves in the Gnoserun Station, a massive 500 kilometer wide space fortress that served as their homeworld. They were deactivated for almost a million years until Ragon forces triggered the Gnosara’s defense protocols when their exploration ships crossed the Gnoserun System, which ended with dozens of Gnosara battleships engaging and destroying the Ragon starships. The system would then be labeled as a No-Fly-Zone and access was restricted. They may have been weapons in the past, but current developments suggest that they have evolved to something else. 290 years ago, several Dasath transport ships crossed the Gnoserun System. They were blocked by several Gnosara Battlecruisers, but instead of destroying the trespassing Dasath, the Gnosara elected to communicate with the Dasath. They would find out the tendency for Dasath to be eaten by other species, and the machines decided to offer the Dasath their protection in exchange for… nothing. Did these robots feel compassion and mercy? Maybe yes. Maybe not. Culture The Gnosara, while not posessing a culture in the same sense as Organic races do, are still noted for their unique way of thinking. They have a strong sense of collectivity, and willingly sacrifice themselves for their comrades, if they know it contributes to the greater good. It can be said that the Gnosara have a strong sense of morality, but they do so in a twisted way in the way that their pragmatic mechanical minds allow. For instance, they will show mercy to an enemy species by refraining from exterminating them; rather, the vanquished would be used as batteries to power the machines. It is chilling to know that they genuinely believe that what they do is beneficial for the rest of the galaxy, even if other races react with horror and scramble to defend their borders. Chiller still is the fact that they show great indifference or ignorance to the pain of those they conquer; pain is a foreign concept to them, and the closest thing they know of it is distress or displeasure. Thus, their ruthless pragmatism, ignorance to the suffering they cause, and their powerful technology make them a great foe to contend with. Category:Voyages